And Then There Was One
by mandragoran
Summary: Lupin and Snape have tea after the battle. This story contains major spoliers to HP and the Order of the Phoenix!!!


Author's Note: This fanfic contains major spoilers for the fifth HP book The Order of the Phoenix. Please do not read if you don't want to know anything about the ending of the book.thanks  
  
*********************************************************************8 And then there was one.  
  
Lupin stood just inside the house number twelve Grimmauld Place. Standing silently in the foyay. There was much to do now, more then usual actually. The real work was yet to ever start. The was a war brewing, something worse then even in the old days he was sure, but unlike then there was just one thing that kept penetrating his mind.  
  
One  
  
There was only one left.  
  
Lupin stumbled down the hall, worn shoes needing to be polished stumbling along floor boards that were still in desperate need of a Scourifying charm. Had it just been three days ago that Sirius had told Molly he'd get to it as soon as he could, then muttered something rather off colored as she'd slipped from view? Only his werewolf ears had caught it and him and Sirius has exchanged a private smirk.  
  
There was two then.  
  
He didn't know when his knees had hit the floor, but suddenly he was there on looking up at the wall at the ratty old musty banner they'd never managed in all the months they'd been cleaning the place to get off the wall. And it hadn't been for lack of trying on Sirius' part.  
  
It seemed an affront to his eyes all of a sudden and he surged to his feet, brandishing his wand with fury till nothing was left but a few smoldering threads and a clean patch on the wall.  
  
Snuffles was gone, Prongs was gone, even Wormtail was gone and nothing would ever make it right again.  
  
"Did it make you feel better?" Came the snide voice from the Drawing room doorway. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.  
  
"What do you want Snape?" He asked his tone coming out surprisingly even for one that had just demolished 'The Nobel and most Ancient House of Blacks' family tree from the wall like a man possessed.  
  
"I came to find you actually." Came Snape's voice and he heard him move even though he never turned, never looked from the clean spot on the wall. "Me?" He asked like it was bewildering that anyone would be looking for him.  
  
"Yes you." Snape repeated. "In this whole mess of things no ones bothered to ask how you are I bet." It wasn't and inquiry more of statement of facts. Lupin wasn't quite sure if 'how you are' was his mental and emotion feelings of the situation or the physical fact that he'd just two days ago went through another full moon.  
  
"Everyone's busy." Lupin half heartily put in turning at last. His knees unfortunately gave that percise moment to give out on him.  
  
Lupin couldn't remember ever seeing the potions master move so fast but suddenly he was there next to him, holding him under his elbows to keep him from cracking his skull off the floor.  
  
Snape gave something that sounded like a snort as he led Remus, more like dragged, him over to the sofa he'd just vacated and pushed him down into it. His wand was out and conjuring something a moment later.  
  
A teakettle and cups of white china sat on the small table before the sofa, and Snape perched himself on the end of one of the armchairs and went about, of all things, serving tea. Remus would have laughed if he could have mustered the energy to do so.  
  
A tea cup was thrust into his hands, Snapes fingers wrapped around his till he was sure Remus had a grip on it, before moving away.  
  
The gesture somehow touched him in a way he never suspected something reminiscent of something Sirius did for him.. used to do for him  
  
Another friend to talk past tense about.  
  
First four.then two.now one.  
  
The two sat in silence and if Snape was there to actually say anything he didn't give any indication of his reasons to Lupin. Just that cryptic statement.now nothing.  
  
Lupin was grateful for his presence in a strange way. He felt like Snape might understand the feelings that were inside of him right now. The feeling of being desperately alone..  
  
Though sitting there drinking tea, one, felt a little bit like two again  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Please read and review I love to get reviews.leave email or something if you want a reply. And I would like to voice my injustice of the killing of a wonderful character! Sirius was like my pet project..I was the only one in the HP RPG I played in that liked him back when people thought he was a jerk, I gave him angles and made him whole and now he's gone.or is he? I don't think he is.read over that last conversation Harry has with the Ravenclaw again..I personally can't see Sirius content sitting on his arse on a cloud no matter what Nearly Headless Nick says! He's to stuborn and pig headed to stay dead! He will be back!! Bahahahaha.. 


End file.
